


Cypress and Pomegranates

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Rowena has been looking for an answer to Dean's Michael problem. Frustrated at a lack of a solution, she lashes out.





	Cypress and Pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 6: Favorite Ship with a Woman of Color
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

The tears were flowing freely down her ivory cheeks. Even the Book of the Damned had no answer for the predicament they found themselves in. She swept her arms across her table, sending everything crashing to the floor. She tried to hold herself up, but her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

“Rowena.” A cool, sultry voice sliced through the air like a whip. The click of the footsteps coming closer felt more like backstabs than the warm embrace the witch needed right now. “Rowena.”

“What?!” Rowena snapped as she looked over her shoulder. “Do ye think I want to see ye righ’ now Billie?” Rowena let out another sob. “Do ye think ye can just waltz in here like ev’rything’s ok?”

Billie crouched down, coming down to be eye level with her witch. “You’re in pain. I can’t leave you alone.” She reached out to sweep some of Rowena’s hair out of her face and behind her ear. “I want to comfort you.”

“Ye want to comfort me?” Rowena slapped her hand away. “Yer the one who gave the damned book to Dean. Yer the one who set him up on this damned suicide mission. Yer the one who is causing me this grief.” Rowena pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and rested her head against them. “I cannae lose another one Billie.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Death’s lips. “Rowena. I showed him a book. What he chose to do with it was his decision.”

“Why’d ye show it to him? Ye knew how’d he act. The Winchesters are damn martyrs. They’ve made it so I care about them, and now I’m going to have to watch one kill himself because why? Because they’re always destined to save this forsaken world?”

Billie carefully sat on the floor next to Rowena. She pulled the witch into a tender embrace. “Rowena. Do you know how many times the brothers have rewritten those books? How many times have you rewritten yours?” She softly kissed the top of Rowena’s head.

Rowena pulled back sharply. “’They all end the same way. Except one.’ Those yer words Billie, aren’t they? That sounds pretty final if ye be askin’ me.” Rowena put a finger up before Billie could interject. “If we cannae find an answer, how are we gon’ be able to change his future? Ye set him up nice didn’ ye?” Rowena wiped furiously at her eyes, not caring if she smudged her make up. “I love ye Billie, but I cannae do it. I cannae watch another person I care about die.”

“You have so little faith in yourselves.” Billie shook her head in disbelief. “I will admit that I’m surprised that Dean went right to the fatalist route. He is the one who spit in the face of the Archangels when it came to the Apocalypse. He literally killed my predecessor. He reunited God and Amara. Why is he doubting you all now? Why is he causing you all to doubt yourselves?”

“Is this another ‘calculated risk’?”

“Rowena, I know you’re angry. I know you’re furious with me. As much as I want to change the books, I am bound by the rules of the universe. Yes, I took a huge risk, taking Dean’s book to him. But this is not a risk coming to you, to take care of you, to keep you at your best. You need to be strong, _mo leannan_.” Rowena turned at the term of endearment. “It’s ok to be scared, but don’t give up.”

“ _Mo Caoineag_ ,” Rowena whispered, “I’m terrified. I dunnae want Michael to win, but I’m selfish. I’ve always been selfish.” She looked into the deep brown eyes of her ebony goddess. “I know that I’ve done wrong. The boys, they’ve shown me even I can be redeemed.”

Billie carded her fingers through Rowena’s scarlet locks. “You’ve proven you can be redeemed.” She leaned in and lovingly kissed her witch. “You will find the answer. I can’t help you further without upsetting the universe, but I believe in you. Someone brave enough to face and threaten Death and survive, can face and threaten Fate and survive.”

Rowena curled up crying, into her lover’s arms. Death held her tenderly, letting her release the pain and regret she had been bottling up inside.


End file.
